This disclosure is in the field of product dispensers where aligned products slide along a track to a discharge portion of the track, the products being dispensed or positioned to be removed one at a time beginning with the lead product. This disclosure is particularly related to product dispensers having gravity feed tracks for guiding products whose front wall surface bears product identifying information for customers to see.